Drea's Story
by sterngirl96
Summary: Drea seems like any other ordinary teenager, but she holds a dark secret. One that makes her uncomfortable to even be at her own home. Then she meets Devon, who is known to be in a local gang, and she learns that two total opposites can attract.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

I was 10 years old when it first happened. My dad had been out drinking. I still remember the screams from my living room. At first they sounded more like pleads than screams. But as time went on they turned into loud cries. I ran down to the dim lit living room to find my mom crying in a corner. My dad was shouting slurred words at her. My mom's eye got huge as she saw me standing in the doorway with tears streaming down my face. It didn't take long for my father to see me, and when he did all I saw were chilling eyes of madness. All the lovingness that ever shined through them was gone.

"Get out of here, Drea!" My mom cried with scared eyes, but I couldn't move. I tried to tell myself it was all a bad nightmare and I would wake up in my bed. That whenever you have a bad dream, something triggers in your mind to wake you up just before to bad guy attacks you. I waited for that to trigger as my dad slowly walked over to me.

"You heard your mother!" his voice boomed. "Get the hell out of here!" As he said that, he struck a powerful hand across my cheek. My mom shirked as I fell to the ground. I looked up at him with terrified eyes, and saw a grief-stricken look cross his face. But as quickly as it appeared it faded away, replaced with pure anger.

Now I am 17 and I still feel afraid to go home at night. I still feel resentment every time my father tries to even talk to me. And I still feel like the only way I will ever be able to wake up from this nightmare is to run, fast.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of my alarm clock awoke me from a deep sleep, and my eyes slowly opened. They reluctantly adjusted to the sunlight pouring in, as they wandered around my cluttered room, they finally focused in on my sister Natalie staring at me with her big blue eyes. A pair very similar to my own. I sat up and stretched my arms out as wide as they would allow.

"Hey," I said to the now smiling six year old Natalie " What do you need me to do for you now?" As much as I love Natalie, she always wants something, so it was only a matter of time before she was begging me to do something for her. I might as well get straight to the point, especially since I have to get to work soon.

"Mommy said you were gonna make me breakfast." She replied in a most angelic voice. I let out a loud and slow sigh, of course she promised the needy Natalie I would make her breakfast for her. She always dumps her problems on me to fix, even though she knows I have commitments, like being at work, and yet I'm stuck caring for my little sister ALL the time.

"Okay, but I only have," I glanced over at my clock to check the time. In bright red letters it read the time 8:00, and I had to be at work by 9:00. "Daa-um-dang," I constantly had to catch myself about my language around Natalie. Once when I yelped "shit" because I stubbed my toe, she heard me and asked my mom what it meant. And even though my mom told her to never repeat it, the next day we got about 5 calls from angry soccer mom's saying their little angels heard a "naughty" word from Natalie. Natalie didn't get to many play-date offers after that. Luckily she didn't catch my slip up this time. "Okay well I don't have much time, so you'll have to settle for cereal." I told her as I flung the red sheets of my body and jumped up to get a quick shower. But unfortunately she didn't like this offer.

"I always have cereal for breakfast!" She emphasized the always for dramatic affect. I turned to her and was about to tell her no when she flashed me a sad little face. Dammit! She knows that you would do anything for her, just by seeing that heartbroken face.

"Oh, Nat. Please don't do that! I don't have time!" I whined to her. Then I remembered that Owen was probably home. "Will you go ask Owen to make you some breakfast?" I gave her my own little look, and with that she stomped out of my room and started towards Owen's. I looked one last time at the clock before grabbing my rode and heading towards the shower. Thankfully no one was in the bathroom, and I jumped right in.

*****

When the burning hot water hit my skin I closed my eyes and a sudden feeling of blissfulness over powered me. I wanted life to stay this easy and carefree, but I new that all good things had to end at one point. Or else we wouldn't treasure those moments so much if they weren't so rare. When I was finished I stood in front of my mirror and inspected the most recent of my bruises. It looked as though someone took a deep purple/blue magic marker and colored all over just above my right breast and right below my shoulder. Then that amazing blissful feeling was gone, and I felt tears flow down my pale face. I looked into the mirror and studied myself. I new I wasn't beautiful, but I new I wasn't ugly ether. I was just, plain. I had dirty blond hair, cobalt blue eyes, and a slim pale figure.

When I was done crying I wiped the salty tears away with my hand and then went to my room to get dressed. As I entered the room my eyes glanced at my clock, 8:30. "Dammit!" I cursed under my breath. I only had 15 minuets before I had to leave. That way I would still have enough time to get my coffee and open the store. I took a deep comforting breath and then started my long day, away from the disconsolate house, my gloomy siblings, but most importantly my vile father, whom I despise more then anyone on the face of this sick unfair earth.


End file.
